Educational Programs: Radio, Television, Colleges, Grammar and High Schools and Indian Organizations for lecturing sessions and films. Formed an adult and a youth group, group therapy sessions (patterned somewhat after alcoholics anonymous) Family and Individual Counseling. Rehabilitation program for job counseling and dexterity and Job skill practice programs. Professional Affiliations: Close Cooperation, liason between existing state, county, city relating organizations, Indian organizations for alcohol educational and referral services. Liason with city and county and area law enforcement, parole and probation facilities, plus courts and judges, detox centers etc. Advisory commission memberships at county, city and state controlled alcohol programs etc.